Don
by Funnyfan1912
Summary: Switchtale Don fight and more. Please tell me what you want to see. I'll get around to it.


_Frisk walks down a hall and sees Don. _

Don: Heya. You've been busy,huh?

_Frisk moves towards Don._

Lard: So, I've got a question for ya. Do you think that even the worst person can change? That everyone can be a good person, if they just try it?

_Frisk moves closer._

Don: Heh heh heh heh. Well here's a better question. Do you want to have a bad time? Cause if you take another step forwards… YOUR REALLY NOT GOING TO LIKE WHAT WILL HAPPEN.

_Frisk steps forwards._

Don: Welp. Sorry, Robot. This is why I never make promises.

_Fight begins._

Don: It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing. Flowers are blooming. On days like these. Kids like you…

_The room goes dark. Then when the lights came back on, Don's eyes are blank._

Don: … SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL!

_Don uses blue magic to force Frisk down and sends bones towards them. They dodge the bones. Don then summons a few Ultra Blasters and fires them at Frisk. They dodge the lasers. _

Don: Huh. Always wondered why people never used their strongest attacks first.

_Frisk presses CHECK._

Voice: Don 1 Attack 1Defence. The easiest enemy. Can only deal 1 Damage.

_Don then sends a bunch of bones towards Frisk, who dodges them. Frisk presses FIGHT and slashes at Don, who dodged it._

Don: What? You think I'm just going to stand there and take it?

_Don sends more Ultra Blasters towards Frisk who loses 1 HP, but is poisoned. Frisk presses FIGHT and Don dodges the attack._

Don: Our reports showed a massive anomaly in the timespace continuum. Timelines jumping left and right, stopping and starting...

_Don attacks again. Frisk dodges and attacks. Don dodges._

Don: … until suddenly, everything ends.

_Don attacks again. Frisk dodges and attacks. Don dodges._

Don: Heh heh heh. That's your fault isn't it?

_Don attacks again. Frisk dodges and attacks. Don dodges._

Don: You can't understand how this feels.

Don _attacks again. Frisk dodges and attacks. Don dodges._

Don: Knowing that one day, without any warning... it's all going to be reset.

_Don attacks again. Frisk dodges and attacks. Don dodges._

Don: Look, I gave up trying to go back a long time ago.

_Don attacks again. Frisk dodges and attacks. Don dodges._

Don: And getting to the surface doesn't really appeal anymore, either.

_Don attacks again. Frisk dodges and attacks. Don dodges._

Don: Cause even if we do… we'll just end up right back here, without any memory of it, right?

_Lard attacks again. Frisk dodges and attacks. Lard dodges._

Don: To be blunt. It makes it kind of hard to give it my all.

_Don attacks again. Frisk dodges and attacks. Don dodges._

Don: Or is that just a poor excuse for being lazy? Hell if I know.

_Don attacks again. Frisk dodges and attacks. Don dodges._

Don: All I know is...Seeing what comes next … I can't afford not to care anymore.

_Don attacks again. Frisk dodges and attacks. Don dodges._

Don: Ugh. That being said. You, uh, really like swinging that thing around, huh? ... listen. I know you didn't answer me before, but... somewhere in there. I can feel it. there's a glimmer of a good person inside of you. the memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing. someone who, in another time, might have even been... a friend? C'mon, buddy. Do you remember me? please, if you're listening... let's forget all of this, ok? Just lay down your weapon, and... well, my job will be a lot easier. C' mon buddy remember the good times.

_Frisk remembers the good times and starts to cry and spares Don._

Don: You're sparing me? Finally, Buddy. Pal. I know how hard it must be to make that choice. To go back on everything you've worked up to. I want you to know that I won't let it go to waste. C'mere, pal.

_Don stretches his arm out for a hug and Frisk goes for the hug while crying._

Don: There, there.

_Don then stabs Frisk with a bone._

Don: GEEETTTTTTT DUNKED ON! If we're really friends… you won't come back.

_After a long time Frisk gets back at the same place. Frisk slashes at Don. Don dodges._

Don: Woah, you look REALLY pissed off. Heheheh. Did I getcha? Well, if you came back anyway. I guess that means we never really were friends, huh? Heh. Don't tell that to the other Dons, ok?

_Don attacks again. Frisk dodges and attacks. Don dodges._

Don: Sounds strange, but before all this I was secretly hoping we could be friends. I always thought the anomaly was doing this because they were unhappy. And when they got what they wanted, they would stop all this.

_Don attacks again. Frisk dodges and attacks. Don dodges._

Don: And maybe all they needed was… I dunno. Some good food, some bad laughs, some nice friends.

_Don attacks again. Frisk dodges and attacks. Don dodges._

Don: But that's ridiculous, right? Yeah, you're the type of person who won't ever be happy.

_Don attacks again. Frisk dodges and attacks. Don dodges._

Don: You'll keep consuming timelines over and over, until... well. Hey. take it from me, kid. someday... you gotta learn when to QUIT.

_Don attacks again. Frisk dodges and attacks. Don dodges._

Don: And that day's TODAY.

_Don attacks again. Frisk dodges and attacks. Don dodges._

Don: Cause... y'see... all this fighting is really tiring me out.

_Don attacks again. Frisk dodges and attacks. Don dodges._

Don: And if you keep pushing me... then I'll be forced to use my special attack.

_Don attacks again. Frisk dodges and attacks. Don dodges._

Don: Yeah, my special attack. Sound familiar? Well, get ready. cause after the next move, I'm going to use it. so, if you don't want to see it, now would be a good time to die.

_Don attacks again. Frisk dodges and attacks. Don dodges._

Don:Well, here goes nothing. Are you ready? survive THIS and i'll show you my special attack!

_Don slams Frisk around with his blue attack and bones popping up on the top and bottom. Then Don sends bones that come from both sides and then move them to the side and sends bones at Frisk. Then Don frees them from the blue attack but making them try to dodge bones while being shot at by Ultra Blaster's. Then Don puts them in the blue attack again and slams them around. Lard gets super tired _

Don: Huff... puff... all right. that's it. It's time for my special attack. Are you ready? Here goes nothing. Yep. that's right. It's literally nothing. And it's not going to be anything, either. Heh heh heh... ya get it? I know I can't beat you. One of your turns... you're just gonna kill me. So, uh. I've decided... it's not gonna BE your turn. Ever. I'm just gonna keep having MY turn until you give up. Even if it means we have to stand here until the end of time. capiche?You'll get bored here. If you haven't gotten bored already, I mean. And then, you'll finally quit.I know your type. you're, uh, very determined, aren't you? You'll never give up, even if there's, uh... absolutely NO benefit to persevering whatsoever. If I can make that clear. no matter what, you'll just keep going. Not out of any desire for good or evil... but just because you think you can. And because you "can"... no ... you "have to". But now, you've reached the end. there is nothing left for you now. so, uh, in my personal opinion... the most "determined" thing you can do here? Is to, uh, completely give up. And (yawn) do literally anything else.

_Don falls asleep and fisk makes it to where they have two attacks. Frisk uses attack one. Don dodges._

Don: Heh, didja really think you would be able-

_Don is hit by the second attack. Lard falls to the floor with a cut on his chest._

Don: ... so... guess that's it, huh? ... just... don't say I didn't warn you. Welp. I'm going to Grillbys. Sans, do you want anything?

_Don gets up and goes to the side and then turns to dust and frisk moves on._


End file.
